The Past Catches Up With Us All
by HappyLittleWriter13
Summary: Before homicide Beckett was undercover. Now it will catch up with her and she won't be able to escape it this time.


She was a smart, savvy detective with a past, just like anybody else. What made her past different was that it would one day catch up with her and the consequence would be dire. In the past, Detective Kate Beckett had been deep undercover. She had infiltrated a Russian arm dealers life, as Svetlana Kuzmich, and soon became the center of it. She had gotten him to fall in love with her, but had never realised how much he loved her until he proposed to her, saying that she was the only thing he'd ever need and that his arms dealings were being handed off to some else to allow him to be with her. She had to fake her death to get away. She had gotten him to fall in love with her so that she could get the information to take him down. But if he was passing his affairs to someone else just to be with her, she would never be able to take him down, nor would she be able to get away from him once she had. She enlisted the help of an Ex-CIA agent by the name of Rita Hunt. She was able to make her death look like a car accident. The car crashed into a tree and caught fire. The fire destroyed any evidence that would prove that it was Svetlana Kumich that had been in the car that night. The Russian arms dealer fell for it and Kate was able to bring down the whole organisation. She left that night and had never looked back into the case again.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

The scorching summer days had started to become long and uneventful for Detective Katherine Beckett of the 12th precinct. Although no calls meant no murder, which all in all was a good thing, it also meant Detective Beckett had to do the mountain of paperwork that had piled up on her desk over the past few weeks. With no Rick around nowadays, there was nothing to distract her, nothing to make her job a little more enjoyable. Since he became a PI he had been busy finding lost property and family fortunes for the rich and famous. She had thought about calling him and seeing if he was free for lunch, but as she was about to her phone rang. A body had been found in an alley behind an old, abandoned, 80's strip club. She tidied up the papers on her desk, grabbed her coat and headed out off the bull pen. "Ryan, Espo, got a body in midtown." She called to them as she passed the break room heading towards the elevator to the parking lot. The boys ran out to their desks, grabbed their coats and joined Detective Beckett in the elevator.

She exited the elevator at the parking level, gave the boys the address and headed over to her car, while Ryan and Esposito went and got into theirs. The car chirped as she unlocked it and slid in to the drivers side. She looked over to the passengers seat, wishing that Castle would slide in too. But since he had been banned from working at the precinct, they only saw each other during lunch and at home. She watched as Ryan and Espo pulled out of the parking structure before turning on the engine of her car and following them out. The crime scene wasn't too far from the precinct. This gave her a few moments to herself. She thought about a variety of things. Why does it always seem to take forever for the lights to change at an intersection? Why do men wear shorts and sandals with socks on? It doesn't look as good as they think it does. Do butterflies blink? When the lights changed at the intersection she was sat at, she turned the corner and before long she was at the crime scene.

As she pulled into the alleyway, she could see that the small walkway was crawling with cops. Some were taking statements whereas other were searching the trash lining the edges of the buildings for evidence. She got out of the car, locked it and headed down the alley. As she reached the end, the alley opened up into a delivery depot. Large crates were stacked against the walls and loading bays were clear for access. On the top of one lay a body. Bloodied and limp. As she walked closer she was joined by Ryan and Esposito. "What have we got?" She asked. " The body was found found about a hour ago by this gentleman here." Ryan informed her as they passed a shopkeeper, who was clearly shaken up from what he had seen. "No ID or cctv coverage in the area. " Esposito finished as they arrived at the body.

Dr. Lanie Parish stood next to the body, carefully examining clothing and evidence on and around the body. Beckett looked over the body. Fear flooded her. Alexi Kostin, he looked just like his father. "Beckett?" Lanie asked. "You ok, girl?" Beckett nodded "What have we got?" "Single GSW to the left temporal lobe. Possibly a suicide, however there doesn't seem to be any residue on his hands. I'll runs some tests, but I won't know anything more until I get him back." Lanie explained as she waved over a pair of autopsy technicians to assist with the transportation of the body.

Beckett turned to face Ryan and Esposito. "Check for any cameras on the streets out front and check with the shop owners, see if they have seen him around." And with that she headed back to her car. As she fell into the drivers seat and closed the door she couldn't catch her breath. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. But she quickly wiped them away. She out the car into drive and head to Castles office. It was a short drive from the crime scene to his office.


End file.
